


Cinnamon Rolls

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: I wrote this for @iamafadedmoon this morning in DMs and she requested it be posted. We were talking about how he is going to have to dye his hair for Ikaris and this is what came of it. ENJOY!





	Cinnamon Rolls

Richard woke up early to head in for hair and make up tests, but you’re still asleep when he comes in the door so he decides to make cinnamon rolls to treat you to breakfast in bed. The smell was wafting through the house, sweet and cinnamon. You slowly wake from your sleep, frowning at the empty cold bed next to you. Then stretching, you fling the covers off your body. You slip on one of his button downs and tiptoe your way down the hall.

You hear him singing Tiny Dancer while icing the cinnamon rolls. Deciding to hide just shy of the kitchen to listen as he doesn’t sing often. As he finishes you hear the water run as he washes the icing off his sticky hands. You tiptoe up behind him and wrap your arms around his midsection.

He reacts with a yelp, but quickly realizes it’s just you, “Well good morning princess.” he draws out. Your face is buried against his muscular back. He turns around to face you and that’s when you look up to realize – his hair was dyed. 

Your jaw drops in shock. “Do you like it?” he asks with a slight teasing manner.

Your hands reach up as he dips his head for you to get a better view. Running your fingers through his curls, twirling them. “I’m gonna miss the grey a whole lot, but this… this is a perfect cinnamon roll look.” You bite your lip as he raises his eyebrow in question peering at you through his eyelashes, head still down. 

“Cinnamon roll look, huh?” he chuckles. “Well I guess it’s a good thing I made those for breakfast” as he nods to the stove where the most perfect rolls sit. Looking back and forth between his hair and the cinnamon rolls too many times for it to not be comical, you snicker. 

“Oh those look perfect Dicky – really uncanny – but I’d much rather eat you up.” you grab him by the shirt collar and pull him in for a searing kiss. He picks you up placing his hands on the back side of your thighs. You wrap your legs and arms around him as he carries you back to bed. Forgetting about breakfast until a few hours later.

**—and that concludes Megan’s story time —**

_Please insert more inspiration_


End file.
